tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Akane Hayashi
Akane Hayashi (林あかね, Hayashi Akane), is a 19 year old ghoul who was previously enrolled in university as a Psychology student. After focusing more on the ghoul world, she was forced to drop out, and lost her apartment and job. She has since founded the vigilante organisation Colorless, that controls the 14th ward and is currently gearing to take over the 15th. Her alias is Spring-Heeled Jack (バネ足ジャック, Baneashijakku), in reference to her almost unheard of agility. Appearance Akane is a young, rather pretty woman with dyed red hair and brown eyes. She often wears rather feminine clothing in public, such as dresses and skirts, Her ghoul mask takes the appearance of a white, feminine devil, with vivid red lips, in stark contrast to her human appearance. Her ghoul disguise includes a simple black winter jacket with a fur hood. As a Colorless leader, she wears her armband on her right arm. Personality Akane is a ghoul devoted to eliminating the evil in Tokyo. Once idealistic, her eyes are now to the necessity of death. She has trouble forming close attachments to anyone but her adopted brother Tadashi Hisakawa, due to the belief that very few are strong enough to prevent themselves from being killed. It's been revealed that at a young age, Akane was present for the death of her biological older brother. She idolized him as a child, and many of her mannerisms and aspects of her personality are derived from her mimicking him. In one of their first operations, The Colorless were famously decimated by the One-Eyed Cat. Akane herself was tortured, and forced to cannibalize upon Tadashi. However, this had comparatively little impact upon her compared to the events that followed. Her co-founder in Colorless, Yutaka Kirino, was driven insane by the events, and had begun murdering and cannibalizing other ghouls. Climatically, Akane was forced to put Yutaka down herself, with Yutaka becoming the first in a long line of ghouls Akane would cannibalize in an attempt to gain the power to stop misfortune from befalling her again. Akane became a stoic and distance individual, losing the spark the drew people towards her to begin with. For a long time, she was lost, until the intervention of Tadashi. He discovered her cannibalizing, and with his help, she managed to stop, swearing she would protect those around her without resorting to the methods of their enemies. Since then, she is a much more balanced individual. Professional, but approachable, and friendly to most she meets. She is a competent commander and negotiator, and maintains a high level of pride in Colorless. Powers and Abilities Akane is an extremely fast ghoul, utilizing it as her main strength. She can often end a fight in seconds. Failing that, she has her own specialized fighting style taught to her by her brother that uses an unpredictable way of moving, as well as many feints and simultaneous or erratic strikes that serve to both confuse and tire out her opponent. Akane is a poor hand-to-hand combatant. However, her kagune more than makes up for this. As an S- rate ghoul, Akane boasts and extremely powerful kagune. Akane is capable of parkour, a skill that assists with mobility, but has also trained extensively with her Kagune to assist her movement. She can use her Rinkaku as both a second set of hands and a springboard, leading to an even greater agility. Akane has both a Rinkaku and Ukaku, as a chimera. Her Rinkaku is her main line of defence. Usually shaped as a skeletal bat wing, it can also be formed into a hand or claw. While her tentacles aren't particularly thick, they are extremely sharp, making short work of flesh and kagune alike. Her Ukaku takes the form of two large, blue wings that can also be shaped into two crab claws resembling Tadashi's, to be used in albeit ineffective melee attacks, usually reserved for emergencies or sneak attacks. She is significantly less experienced with her Ukaku, and firing shards for extended periods of time will tire her out considerably. Development Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Colorless Category:Inquisitors Category:Ukakus Category:Rinkakus Category:Chimeras